One Track Mind
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: Is she be the thing that changes him, and makes him question everything? May change the rating, depending on how the chapters go
1. Prologue

"So after all of that, all we were, was a bunch of fucking guard dogs?" Paul spat out sounding outraged.

"Paul!" Emily said sounding shocked at his language.

"Well its true ain't it?" Emily shook her head at his coarse way with words.

"Yes it is, but what can we do about it?" Emily said taking a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"We can grow some balls and not follow the bloodsuckers around like a house pet." Sam walked in to the house as Paul was speaking.

"Well for a start you don't boss me about anymore, you are not Alpha any more, and Black is too in love with his mini bloodsucker to care." Paul spat out.

"Hey show some respect Paul, he is the Alpha, whether you like it or not." Embry said.

"Well maybe that is my problem." Paul said walking out of the house.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked he followed Paul.

"Maybe I don't want to be told what to do by some pipsqueak who hasn't even known life yet." Paul said as he got into his car.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sam asked as Paul turned on his car.

"I'm leaving La Push, for fuck sakes Sam, I'm 20, and I need to live a bit."

After a few months of living out of his car Paul found himself living in a small town in Louisiana. It was 2396 miles away from Seattle and he was blocking calls from everyone. Having no imprint made everything easier, even though Embry did imprint on his girlfriend.

Something was about to happen to Paul.

He just didn't know it.

* * *

All she ever wanted was to blend in like the normal girl she wanted to be.

There she was new girl in a small town an hour away from Shreveport and in some little red neck bar asking for a job.

At 17 she would be the youngest there but who cares, it was a job and they weren't exactly giving them out like free bags of candy.

After vampires came out of the coffin 2 years ago Erika wanted freedom that came with being allowed out in the sun.


	2. Chapter 1

Turns out, the new boy is better at cooking than talking to people. He just glares at everything like its biting him on his arse. But even he can't resist the charm and appeal of Lafayette, who is trying and failing to convert him.

Country music was playing as we worked. All of us girls were taking our orders out.

"Hey newbie, you got my chicken fried steak?" I asked.

"Hey I have a name you know." Paul said glaring at his own misfortune.

"Yes I know, but I like calling you newbie, it has a certain ring to it." I grinned at him. "Now where is my chicken fried steak?" I demanded.

"Here, take it." Paul put the plate of the service hatch, more like slammed it gently. I smiled sweetly.

"Now was that so difficult?" I asked walking away.

"Evening. Merlotte's. Hey, Tara. Yeah, she's right here." Sam, my boss and the owner of the place, handed the phone to Sookie.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work." I heard Sookie said as I poured the beers for my customers.

"Sookie, its okay. You don't abuse a privilege like Arlene does." Sam said as Arlene walked past with her orders.

"Hey, I heard that." Arlene protested as she walked away

"Well, I wish you would hear that." Sam called over to her

"Please. Sam, I have kids." Arlene tried to reason.

"This had better be an emergency." Sookie warned the person on the other line who said something in reply.

"Again?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I'm glad you can afford to be so picky. Miss say-hello-to-the-rest-of-us." Sookie said, I looked at her and scrunched up my eyebrows at her and walked away to deliver the orders. When I got back Sookie was massaging the skin between her eyebrows.

"Peoples mind radios to loud for you?" I asked having known her secret for a while now.

"Very funny, no Tara quit her job, again." I laughed at her friend's odd ways.

"Really? In fact no, I'm not even going to comment."

"Yeah she is on her way here now." Sookie pulled a face and sighed. "Come on, those orders won't take themselves." I rolled my eyes at her permanent optimism.

* * *

"Onion rings. And if you drop a few of them on the floor. That's fine with me." Sookie said walking up next to me at the service hatch.

"Got it. Oh, Sookie. Chicka-chicka-bow-wow. You're lookin' like a porn star with that tan. And pink lipstick. You got a date?" Lafayette asked her.

"No. When I wear makeup, I get bigger tips." Sookie said causing Lafayette to laugh.

"Yes, girl, that's it. These damn rednecks are suckers for packaging." I laughed as Lafayette sashayed in the kitchen

"And I get even bigger tips. When I act like I don't have a brain in my head. But, if I don't, they're all scared of me." Sookie said calmly. Arlene walked up next to us.

"They ain't scared of you, honey child. They scared of what's between your legs."

"Lafayette. That's nasty talk. I won't listen to that." Sookie looked shocked. Arlene scoffed.

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene asked

"I know every man, whether straight, gay, or George ma-fuckin' Bush is terrified of the pussy." Lafayette said staring at us.

"Lafayette!" Sookie called out.

"Oh, What are we talking about?" Dawn said walking up next to me

"Pussy." Lafayette said

"Hey, listen, not everybody is gay, okay? Not everybody wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, You would be surprised Arlene. People you know. That's all I'm saying." Lafayette said

"Well, I don't wanna have sex with you." Dawn said

"Uh. Me neither." Arlene agreed

"Shit. Y'all bitches don't know what you're missin'. I got six gears on these hips." Lafayette dry humped the cooker. Paul was standing in the door way smirking.

"Uh. No, baby. You don't know what you're missing. You can watch her walk away. Make you wanna slap it? Huh, you wanna slap it?" Dawn said smacking her ass.

"Everybody knows it. Everybody been there. Ain't that right - - ? John's been there." Lafayette said

"I'm slappin' it." Dawn cackled.

"Take these, baby. Peaches and cream." Arlene said gesturing to her cleavage.

"Well you aint gonna lick this milk bottle sweetie, it aint wet for you baby cakes" I said walking away.

"I'll give you a little cocoa. Little cocoa. Ain't that right, John? Shit." Lafayette said.

* * *

After a while as the night got going more people came and went but one customer caught everybody's eyes. He was pale dark haired and also a vampire.

"Oh, my God. I think Marlotte's just got its first vampire." Sookie said sounding excited. I didn't look at him but continued to pour a dish of ketchup.  
"I think you're right." Sam said.  
"Can you believe it? Right here, in Bon Temps? I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago." Sookie bounced away excited.  
Sam sighs as Sookie jumps to go to the vampires table.

"Night, Sam Night, Tara." Arlene called as she walked out of the bar.

"Night." Sam and Tara called.

"I only go off on stupid people." I heard Tara say as I walked out.

"Most of my customers are stupid people." Sam said.

"Don't we all know that." I said grinning

"Yeah, but - - I could help you keep an eye on Sookie. You see the way she was looking at that vampire. That is just trouble looking for a place to happen. And she means too much to both of us to let anything happen to her." Tara explained. Everybody knew about Sam holding a candle for Sookie.

"All right. Be here tomorrow at 8. And learn this on your own. I don't have time to train you." Sam handed Tara the book of alcoholic drinks.

"Sam, I was mixing whiskey sours for my mama when I was in first grade. It's just like riding a bicycle." Tara explained.

"That's fucked up." Sam commented.

"You think? My mama crazy." Tara said.

"Alright, this has been an entertaining evening, but I gotta go home, before I collapse, and sleep for a week." I grinned and walked away and to my car.

* * *

this story is set after breaking dawn and at the start of season 1


	3. Chapter 2

Now being only half vampire does have its perks. I get to go out in the light, I get to eat human food and I can change my hair and have it grow back. But the vampire part of me doesn't shut the fuck up for blood, rough sex and I still have to sleep during the day for 4 days out of the month. Which sucks.

The next morning I was lying out in the sun with Sookie. We had the radio on playing some country music and we were just soaking up the suns rays.

"I had a fight with the Rattrays last night." Sookie blurted out. I looked up from my magazine.

"What? For real? Like actually fighting? Or word fighting?" I looked over at her. She bit her lip.

"Actually fighting, I wrapped a chain around his neck." I looked over at her, the Rattrays were known around here to be crazy as shit.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I asked. "You're lucky to have walked away." I shook my head. With my vampire senses I could hear Jasons truck making its way up the road to their grans house, Jason pulled up in his truck

"Hey, How come you didn't tell me you beat up the Rattrays last night?" Jason stood next to our sun loungers, staring down at his sister.

"Hey Erica." He acknowledged me.

"I haven't seen you since then." Sookie said looking up at her brother, but not removing her sunglasses.

"Where's Gran?" Jason asked.

"She's hanging the laundry out back." I said without looking up from my magazine.

"You keep your voice down. I don't want her to know about any of this" Sookie said scowling at her brother.

"Fortenberry couldn't wait till I got to work this morning to tell me all about it." Jason leaned down towards his sister.

"Hoyt Fortenberry?" Sookie asked.

"Mm-hm." Jason nodded.

"How the heck does he know?" Sookie asked.

"He went over to the Rats last night to buy some weed. And Denise drove up like she wanted to kill somebody she was so mad. The only way she would sell him any weed was if he would drive Mack to the hospital in Monroe." Jason explained.

"Uh-huh. Well, did Hoyt tell you that Mack came after me with a knife?" Sookie pushed herself up.

"Motherfucker. You want me to kick his ass?" Jason said acting like the older brother he was.

"I already took care of that, thank you." Sookie dismissed.

"What are you doing messing with him anyway?" Jason asked.

"Well, did you know that in addition to dealing drugs the Rats also happen to be vampire drainers? Yep. One of my customers last night was a vampire, and they were draining him out in the parking lot. I couldn't have that." I stiffened knowing that my blood whilst only half was still of use to V addicts.

"Sookie, you do not want to get mixed up with vampires. Trust me." Jason looked down at her.

"Oh, shut up. Even if you hate vampires, you can't let trash like the Rats go and drain them. It's not like siphoning gas out of a car. They would have left him in the woods to die." Sookies voice changed pitch towards her sentence, it seems to me she already cares about him.

"Who fucking cares? He's already dead." I growled under my breath at Jasons statement.

"That's not his fault." Sookie defended Bill.

"I bet if he had, had the choice he wouldn't have become a vampire." I sat up in my chair and glared at Jason.

"What did he look like?" Jason asked us both, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Handsome in a sort of - - Sort of old-fashioned, like from a movie on TCM." I smirked, she fancied him already, and with him being a vampire she wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts.

"Was he bald-headed?" Jason asked looking shifty.

"No. He had really nice hair." Sookie said smiling.

"Tattoos?" Jason asked again.

"None that I could see." Sookie giggled.

"Jason." Their gran called over. He walked over to her and swept her up in a bear hug.

"You fancy him." I said lying on my side to look at Sookie. She looked at me.

"Yes you do, don't try to deny it." I smirked, noticing the blush creeping up her face.

"Well he was handsome, like in an older man but still good looking, kind of way." I smiled at her. I stood up and put on my cover up and wedges.

"well this has been fun, but I've gotta go, I've got the evening shift tonight and I still have to phone through my order for a new screen door on my porch." She looked up at me.

"Somebody trash it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no, its just as old as hell and fell off last night." She laughed.

"Trust you to pick a house that's falling to bits." I glared at her.

"Oh haha, you're hilarious." I continued to glare as I made my way over to their gran.

"Thanks for the breakfast Adele, I really appreciate it, but I've really gotta get going, got house maintenance to do" I hugged her tightly, the kind elderly woman made me feel at home in Bon Temps , she pressed a drinks bottle into my hands.

"Here, then if you really can't stay, please take some ice tea, its hot and you don't wanna get dehydrated." I smiled at her and thanked her.

After my order had been placed I quickly got ready for work.

* * *

While I was working I changed the radio so rock music was playing on radio.

A man that was sat at the bar "Hey." He called over to try to get Taras attention.

"Hey. Hooker. How you doin'? What you doin' here?" Lafayette called over to Tara who was behind the bar.

"I work here." Tara said deadpanned as she read her book.

"Oh, no, the hell you don't." Lafayette said as he poured himself a shot. Paul came round and got himself a glass of water.

"Oh, yes, the hell I do too, you ugly bitch. You need to make peace with that." Tara said looking up from her book. Paul looked at me, I shrugged.

"Shit, Sam must have lost his damn mind, because you should not be allowed to work in no situation where you actually got to interact with people." I hid a chuckle behind my hand as I sat at the other side of the bar.

"That is so no true." Tara tried to deny.

"Oh but it is." I smirked. The man at bar snapped his fingers at Tara

"Uh-uh. Do - do not snap at me. I have a name. And that name is Tara. Hah. And isn't that funny? Black girl being named after a plantation." The man chuckles and the grin leaves Taras face.

"No, I don't think it's funny. In fact, it really pisses me off that my mama was either stupid or just plain mean, which is why you better be nice if you plan on getting a drink tonight." Tara glared at the overweight man.

"Sorry, ma'am." The man said looking like he was gonna piss his pants.

"Okay." Tara nodded

"Hey" Lafayette called over to Tara.

"Mm." she said without even looking away from glaring at the man.

"Do you know if Sookie found out anything about her brother getting arrested this afternoon?" Lafayette asked.

"Jason got arrested?" Tara and I said in unison.

"Uh-huh." Paul nodded. "Everybody knows"

"For what?" Tara asked.

"I ain't sure, but Maudette Pickens did get found murdered." I swore under my breath, as Lafayette explained why.

"Are you serious?" Tara said sounding incredulous

"Mm-hm." Lafayette nodded.

"Jason couldn't kill anybody. And he can do a hell of a lot better than Maudette Pickens." Tara said cleaning a glass.  
"Look at you. You still got a thing for him." Lafayette walked over to his cousin. I kept an eye on the door and where the people that were slowly starting to trickle in were sitting.  
"I do not. He's too damn stuck-up for me." Tara tried to deny.

"That boy is sex on a stick. I don't give a good damn how stuck-up he is." He turned to the chubby man sitting at the bar.

"How you doin'." Lafayette stared at the man, which seemed to creep him out.

"Look at you. Heh Scaring the white boy." I laughed at the look on the man's face.  
"Ain't nobody scaring him. He too big to be scared. I likes a big man. Look at that belly." Lafayette said flirty

"Don't you boys have something to fry?" Tara said loudly glaring at her cousin.

"You can be my Santa Claus. Uh. Mm. I'll see you later." Lafayette walked back to the kitchen.

"And I have a break right about now, so let me chill Tara." Paul said nursing his drink. I smirked

"Mm-hm." Tara pursed her lips.

"I'm in the phone book." Lafayette called out as he walked back into the kitchen. The door opened wide and I saw a group of rowdy college boys walk in, and with my luck, they sat in my section, I exhaled heavily.

"Want me to get it Erica?" Tara asked me. I shook my head.

"If I refused to serve customers like them, I would be sitting around on my arse doing fuck all, I can cope with assholes like them." I sighed and walked over to them.

* * *

Later on that night about one in the morning I found myself in my car, going to see my father. When I pulled up I punched in the gate key code and drive up the drive way. The lights were on in the house and I just walked in, nobody would be stupid enough to follow me.

Besides no humans would ever willingly walk into a human drinking vampires home. I kicked off my shoes and leaned against the closed door.

"Why in the hell do you work at that little hillbilly bar when you could work with us." My father and his other child were stood at the top of the stairs, I had clearly caught them on their way out.

"Believe it or not, I don't want to work and live with you. Now if you don't mind I want to get some sleep. Being part human and all I need it."


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I pull up at Sookie and her Grans house. When I walk in I see that Sookie is sitting at the kitchen table watching a commentary program on the television. I sit down and notice something is off about her.

Sookie turned off the television as Gran enters the kitchen.  
**"**I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire." I smiled at how nice my friend was to the vampire kind. I put some of the food Adele was always cooking up for us and began to dig in.

"I don't either, honey." Adele said. Sookie takes a bite of sausage as her gran puts fresh scrambled eggs on our plates.  
**"**Is this sausage different from what you usually make?" Sookie asked sounding puzzled.

"No." Her gran looked confused at Sookies question.

"Huh ... it tastes so much more complex than it usually does." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, dear, you think its gone bad?" Adele asked, I shook my head savouring the taste of human food.

"No, it's delicious! It's like I can close my eyes and I can see the farm the pig lived on, and feel the sun and the rain on my face, and even taste the earth that the herbs grew out of." Adele looks at Sookie strangely. The door squeaked as Tara walked in.

"Hey, Miss Stackhouse." She noticed me. "Hey Erica." I smiled and nodded as my mouth was full of sausage and egg.

"Good morning, Tara." Adele greeted her warmly. Tara stood at the counter about to pour a cup of coffee when Adele went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
**"**No, you sit down. I'll make a new pot." Adele moved around her kitchen and set to making a fresh pot of coffee

"All right." Tara sat next to me and tried to sneak a piece of bacon off of my plate, but I noticed and quickly made it into a bacon roll for her, she smiled and nodded at me.

"You look awful." Sookie said looking at Tara.  
**"**Yeah ... and I feel even worse." Tara said looking at Sookie, looking at her she looked exhausted. Tara started to say something but Sookie interrupted her

"Yes, you can take a shower here." Tara started to say something else.

"And you can borrow some of my clothes."

Tara smiled "Thanks. Any news about Jason?" Tara asked.  
"Yeah, we heard from Evalee Mason already. They let him go last night." Sookie looked out of the window.

"I knew they would." Tara said.

"I didn't." Sookie said sharply.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still alive. You obviously did not hook up with that vampire last night." I looked up.

"What? That vampire that came into the bar the other day?" I asked. Sookie didn't answer but looked down.

Tara sighed in exasperation "Sookie, sometimes you are just plain dumb." She scolded.

"Shut up!" Sookie said. "Lucky Gran was already in bed when I got in last night." She admitted.

"Did he bite you?" Tara asked for the both of us.

"No!" Sookie said sounding scandalized.

"Are you sure? Cause you know they can hypnotize you." Tara asked, trying to get the truth.

"Yeah, and black people are lazy, and Jews have horns." Sookie whispered sarcastically Tara scoffed. Adele came back into the kitchen with a bag of coffee.

"You must be glad they let Jason go, huh Miss Stackhouse?" Tara asked turning to look at Adele.

"Oh, I can't even believe that they arrested him to begin with. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborne and chew him out. Jason's a good boy! Everybody knows that." Adele turned to the coffee machine, and the phone began to ring. Sookies gran answered it and walked into the other room.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you both last night." Sookie said to Tara and I.  
**"**Well, I'm sorry I been actin' like I'm your mother. I just worry about you, Sookie. You're basically my only friend." Tara said and I smiled at her. The door squeaked again and Jason walked in.

"Am I too late for breakfast? Hey Tara, Erica!" Jason asked and leaned on the fridge, holding a bowl of homemade sausage in his hands..

"Hey! Hey Jason! I'm so glad they didn't lock you up." Taras crush on Jason was painfully obvious to everybody except Jason.

"Uh yeah! Me too. I don't even know why they suspected me. I think somebody heard I'd been with Maudette."

"Had you?" Sookie asked. Jason denied it.

"Are you sure? She was a woman." Sookie asked.

"That's funny. At least she was human." Jason said looking at his younger sister; I bristled at his blatant disregard for vampires. Adele hurried back into the room.

"You will never believe what happened! Oh Hey! Jason." She said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Gran." He smiled at his lovely grandmother and moved out of her way.

"Sit down. I'll fix you breakfast." She said as she practically shoved her grandson in the chair between Sookie and me.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well, apparently, a tornado touched down over at Four Tracks Corners. It turned over that rent trailer in the clearing. You know the one?" Adele explained when Evalee Mason had told her over the phone, ever though I heard it loud and clear.

"Uh huh." Sookie said asking her to continue.

"Oh ... and it killed that couple that's been staying in there." Their gran finished.

"Mack and Denise Rattray?!" Jason asked.

"They were trapped under the trailer. Mike Spencer said they were crushed to a pulp." Adele said. I stood up.

"I've gotta go, but breakfast was lovely as always Adele." I smiled and hugged the kind elderly lady. She squeezed me tight.

"Now, don't be a stranger, you hear me girl? And you take some food back with you, lord knows you need it." I grinned at the kind woman.

"If you insist." I moved to grab my bag.

"You bet your skinny little butt I do." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek before taking the food she had set aside for me and driving home to eat what I really needed.

* * *

Work was crowded the next night. Dawn walked past me and calls out a greeting to a customer on her way to the food order counter, while Terry Bellefleur carries a case of Corona behind the bar. Tara was tending the bar as I waited for my orders to be ready. An older woman is sitting at the bar and called out to Tara.

"Hey, sugar. Make momma another stinger, would you?" she brandished her glass and chewed on her slim red straw.

"You listen to me, Jane Bodehouse. You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't no man in here gonna wanna take you home. Sam will have to call your son to come and get you just like he always does, even though everybody knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?" Tara lectured the woman, who seemed too drunk to even hear her.

"What'd you just say to me?" Jane Bodehouse said too drunk to even comprehend anything.

"I said any particular brand of cognac?" Tara said and I smirked at her.

"Ah ... no ... whatever you have that's nice and cheap." The drunken woman said adjusting her top to try to show off more of her breasts. I mimed vomiting

"Tara, I told you where you could buy your uniform." Sam called over to Tara who was making the drunken woman's drink.

"Sam, how come you don't wear a uniform?" Tara asked.

"Because I own this place and wear what I want." Sam explained.

"Well, how come Terry Bellefleur don't wear a uniform?" She asked

"Because…" Sam trailed off.

"I've spent enough time in uniforms." Terry said holding two bottles of Corona.  
"No! ... Because you're a man! And Sam don't feel the need to sexualize the men in his employment the same way he do the women." Tara said causing me to choke down my laughter.

"OK ... you don't have to wear a uniform." Sam gave in.

"Thank you." Tara said grinning at her victory. I glared at her.

"Remind me why I hired you again?" Sam asked.

"Affirmative action." I grinned and Terry chuckled. Tara set Jane Bodehouse's drink down in front of her as Sam walked toward the back room. Across the room, Sookie was waiting on a table of three guys. And by the looks of it they were just staring at her boobs.

"Now those kind of guys disgust me." I said walking toward the kitchen hatch. Paul looked up and stared at me.

"What kind?" he said looking at me.

"The kind of guy that stares at your boobs like they are there for him, and grabs your ass as you walk away, basically the men who come here." Paul started shaking a bit.

"Well you don't deserve that, you know." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh really now, and where is my prince charming? Eh? Cause he sure as hell isn't just gonna walk in the door." I grabbed the food and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah princess, well he's closer than you think." I furrowed my eyebrows hearing Paul mutter under his breath.

"Baby girl, don't even let that get you down." Lafayette said as Sookie walked out of Sams office, while she was in there those of us out back heard the raised voices.

"Don't let what get me down?" Sookie asked, looking confused.

"Don't let nothing get you down. It's the only way to live. Ain't that right, Big John, and Young Paul?" Lafayette asked. I smirked at Pauls new nickname that he was scowling at. But both of the men agreed.

* * *

Standing at the bar later that night, adding up my receipts I overheard something playing on the television.

_"In other news, a tragic car crash in town has claimed three lives today. Paramedics..._

Sookies attention was drawn to the television as she added up her receipts

"Hey, turn it up." She asked Tara who used the remote in front of her to turn up the volume.  
**  
**_…Reverend Theodore Newlin, his wife, Yvette, and their 18-month-old daughter, Bethany - all pronounced dead on arrival at Baylor University Medical Center. There were a total of seven other casualties as well in the freak accident, apparently caused when a freeway sign..._

Sookie stared at the screen, her skin went pale and she looked over at me.

"Can you cover me, I've gotta go." She rushed past me barely giving me time to nod.


End file.
